glennmartinddsfandomcom-20200214-history
The scene from robocop where the guy has long arms
It needs more hybr1d. Lame Choke Yourself. Quit Life. I am bethanym. I am Ron Burgundy? Please. I am Ugoff. Please. He is Ugoff. Please. I am Agoff. Please. I am Xgoff. Please. I am Vgoff. Please. I am Wgoff. .ffogU si eH .esaelP Will this be lord of the rings meets final fantasy? http://exdee.ytmnd.com.http://exdeetwo.ytmnd.com.CAPTAIN JEAN-LUC PICARD THE U.S.S. ENTERPRISE. I believe you have my stapler? ring ring ring ring bananaphone. CUPPYCAKE GUMDROP Die Eir von satan Please. I am COCKJOCKEY. Pure Black Men Thousands of hot black men, wanting to please you in any way they can Gay Ebony XXX Thousands of the hottest black guys on the internet in one place. Black And Hot Hot ebony guy stripping Black Gay Twinks Gay Hitchhiker Follow our travelling stud across the country for a good action. Gay Dude Cute blonde gay twink showing his tight body and hard cock. Gay Nude Twinks Gay nude twink getting caught on camera. The guy has being bad. ThisI HAVE SOME VERY URGENT AND IMPORTANT BREAKING NEWS! CANNONBALL! punishment he really deserves. Yes Master. Gay slave tied and beaten. Army Studs. Gay Twink Pictures Hot young guys with hard muscled bodies nude Ebony Stallions Interracial homosexual oral action. Free Two hot college twinks nude for ya Black Magic Sexy hard bodied black studs with very edible erections Black Panthers Two pages of naked black men Dark Stud Muffins Hard black on black XXX action. Ebony Dick Sexy black hunks with nice bodies Full length XXX chub movies with three ways to watch! Gay Bondage Live sex, hidden cams, hardcore channels and more - totally free Amateur. Gay Sex Two gay studs sucking and f*cking each other Florida Twinks Young gay men posing and pumping their partners Gay Amateur Boys Horny twinks screwing like mad Gay Boy Toys. Horny twinks and hairy bears in heat right here! Uncensored, full-length gay bondage movies Gay Fetish Pay Per View XXX Gay fetish videos with three ways to watch them! Gay Fetish XXX If you have a fetish, it's inside here - the largest fetish megasite i've seen! Older Gay Man Mature age hunk with a hairy chest and a fat cock Over The Knee The guy has being bad. The lads are training and getting hot n sweaty. Balloon Boy. This twink gets off on hard cocks and balloons. Brutal Gay Fetish. Intense gay bondage action. Gay Balloon Fetish. These guys like cocks and balloons.This punishment he really deserves Yes Master Gay slave tied and beaten Army Studs The lads are training and getting hot n sweaty Balloon Boy This twink gets off on hard cocks and balloons Brutal Gay Fetish. Intense gay bondage action Gay Balloon Fetish These guys like cocks and balloons Ebony Stallions Hot gay black guys hardcore XXX and softcore nudes Gay Black Men Ebony studs get naked and fool around. Hard Black Dick Well hung black stud showing his cock in the locker room Muscle Gay Extreme Crazy fetish boys extreme playgraund Gay Men In Uniform Free pics of a military stud in the nude Hard Military Man. Buff manly stud stripping in the field Hidden Cam In Men’S Shower Hidden cam pics of naked men using public showers Lick My Boots - Spank My *ss Three studs on the job Male. Loon Male balloon fetishists Sexy Young f*ckers Horny amateur twinks want to show you their dicks Teen Boy Adrian Free pics of this cute 19 y o stripping Twink Cute gay twink wants to show you his dick Very Long Dick. Sexy twink with big long dick Beautiful Blonde Twink Smooth chested twink jacking off Blonde Boys Two blonde twinks suck and f*ck each other Boy Twink He's young, horny, and eager to learn Guy Ebony guy with a big rock hard dick. Queers In The City Cum and live the adventures of a gay sex toy salesman! Dude Dorm Exclusive LIVE voyeur web cams featuring the hottest guys around. Gay Amateurs Pay Per View Full length amateur gay movies with three ways to watch! Related movies: bisexual feet bisexual cuckold foot feet cuckold feet cuckold under feet granny cuckold cyclones pisa gay black monster cocks shemale footjob slave girl licks mans feet toes cuckold domination feet licking cum in mouth compilation man tramples girl cuckold humilation girl licks male feet husband lick her feet asian foot worship pov feet deep feet milf mature feet husband watches licking feet mature slave licking feet feet pov party foot foot mom and boy friends feet extrem brutal lesbian dominatrix anal torture black lick feet slave foot stomp homemade cuckold pissing cuckold bi hubby old vs young lesbian bi cuckold ass lick bisexual fantasy submissive cuckold gay interracial footjob black men feet Post this on 's page. Hey Alvin! What's going on son? You eating right? You eating your Wheaties and oatmeal? Are you exercising regularly like I told you to mister? You'd BETTER be keeping proper diet and fitness young man, or I will find you and FUCK YOU UP!! You're probably wondering why I sound a little pissed off. You see boy, you have disobeyed my orders BIGTIME. You have still not released Episode 9 of SMBZ. Remember your orders to release it by the end of October 2010? Well guess fucking what? You have just surpassed your 16 month limit that you promised NOT TO BREAK. You dare even call yourself a human being after this shit? You ought to be ashamed of yourself. By the way, my name isn't really Alexander John McGillvery. My real name is Robert Perrault. Alexander John McGillvery was a person I knew in school. I used to try and motivate him the same way I'm trying to motivate you, but Alex could not handle it. He would go home crying almost every day and had me reported several times. There was this one time he even got mad and tried to knock me out. After I was through with him, the EMTs had to rush him into the ICU emergency room. When Alex came out, he had scars and stitches across his face and running down his body. He transferred to another school afterward. This goes to show you don't try and hurt the people who are trying to help you with your life. I made DA accounts in his name in rememberance of that. Oh well. I have no sympathy for the weak. Another thing. Divenity's plan to get me IP banned actually worked. Unfortunately for him, his efforts were all in vain. You see, having someone IP banned is rather pointless if they simply create a new account from a different IP location, such as the public library. Although I can no longer create accounts from my home, I am still going to be here on DeviantART until my message is carried out. Get over it fucktard, there is NOTHING you can do to get rid of me. You had BEST square yourself away like a gentleman or I will kill you. If you don't do as I say, I will personally take a plane from Logan Airport to the nearest airport in the UK where you live. I'll track your address since your real name is Mark Haynes and your occupation is working as a kitchen porter/kitchen staff. If you don't humbly apologize for your disrespectful disobedience of my orders, I will take off my belt and whip you with it, watching you cry and wail like the fatass procrastinating good for nothing piece of shit that you are, and once I've decided I'm through toying with you, I will wrap the belt around your neck and squeeze it until you asphyxiate. If there is anyone in Alvin's fanbase who has a problem with what I just said, YOU CAN JUST FUCKIN SUCK IT. I'm here to improve the quality of your lives as well as Alvin's, even though it involves making all of you my subordinates. I am doing the entire fanbase a favor by pushing Alvin to get SMBZ Episode 9 out as soon as possible. Together with my main man, Mark Haynes, I will go on to establish a world government based on SMBZ. Using the series, with the help of Alvin Earthworm, my right hand man, I will go on to build an all-powerful empire with absolute control over all peoples and nations of the entire world, using SMBZ to do so. The entire human race WILL kneel before me, Alvin, and SMBZ. One more thing. A lot of you may believe that I'm just some cowardly little troll who won't do anything I said I was going to do. Let me point out that is complete and utter bullshit. Alvin had better be careful how he treats me, or he will pay the price. To prove I am NOT FUCKING AROUND, I am now giving out my real life physical address to all of you. I am going to reveal my home address as well as my work address. That's right ladies and gentlemen. Unlike what some of you think, I actually DO have a job, while some of you don't, which is terribly sad and pathetic, not to mention SUCKS TO BE YOU. Anyway, here is where you can find me at: HOME ADDRESS Robert Perrault 259 Howard St Lawrence, MA 01841 WORK ADDRESS Olympia Sports 85 Main Street Stoneham, MA 02180 If anyone even dares show up at one of these two locations to try to hassle me, mark my words, they will suffer the same fate Alexander John McGillvery did, and by the time I am finished teaching them a lesson about how life works, they will forever hate their mothers for ever giving birth to them. You think I'm kidding? Just try and push me, and see what you get in return. It was nice talking with you again my boy. Now get your lazy ass back to work on SMBZ, PRONTO!!! P.S. Alvin-Earthworm is my right hand man who needs to learn about self-discipline. Theloanwanderer216 is nothing but a dirty spic nigger. Wesker10 is a no good Neo-Nazi. Faerie-StarV is having her time of the month. Divenity is a sorry fool who tried to get rid of me, but failed. Stuffwell is a pussy who is busy right now sucking and licking Alvin's penis. Ultima973 thinks he has me on the ropes, but he is only wasting his worthless time. Miletich2 and SuperYaridovich999 are simply Alvin wannabees by trying to create inferior quality SMBZ fanfictions. GlennFrost and ed6247 are complete epic failures for signing up to be US government property, and I hope they get killed in Iraq. Theidiotdetector spends his time trying to detect idiots, even though he himself is one. Budge007-NG and Darkguyver2020 are angry whiney jealous little punks who like to scream and yell at the SMBZ fanbase. Trolleater signed up just to be a hater. Grandbeardman is one of my faithful servants. If you are part of the SMBZ fanbase, or if I have left a comment on your DeviantART page, then your orders are to copy and paste this message and send it to AT LEAST 100 more people. Failure to follow these orders is not an option. If you do not cooperate, you WILL face severe disciplinary action. Working together, we are going to push Alvin-Earthworm to finish the entire series of Super Mario Bros Z, ONCE AND FOR ALL!!!!!!! OMG U DICHEAD U OBVISLY DONT KNOW WHO MCR ARE! they are the most meaniful band ever ...some people even say that mcr SAVED their live.. singer gerard way has suffered depression and has thought of killing him slef sevral times but do u know what stoped him from doing that...his band so dont u dare go saing my chemcial romance is a band without any meaing at all...beacuse if this band wasnt here most kids with problems would of commited suidcue right now,, now to there lyrics THESE LYRICS HAVE MEANIGS!!! they're whole album 3 cheers for sweet revenge is about 5 guys..gerard mikey franke ray and bob songs such as im not okay and helena have alot of meanings behind them...not okay alot of kids relate to this song..u feel like ur okay. but ur not, on the outside ur okay but on the inside you are not..its about kids getting picked on..as you could of seen from the flim clip. helena...this song is about mikey and gerards grandma who passed away.. how could u say this song has no meaing 2 it..or that the lyrics do not make sense...long and goodnight, so long and goodnight now u tell me what u think of that line,,, beause i kow it meas ALOT it coms from the heart Category:Feet Category:Toes Category:Sweaty Category:Damp Category:Nylons Category:Pantyhose Category:Heels Category:Sensual Category:Smell Category:Vinegar Category:Sweat Category:Cum Category:Spread Category:Wiggling Category:Leggypauline Category:9/11 Category:Plaque conspiracy